Eu sei o que vocês pensaram no verão passado
by Monkey Minamino H. U
Summary: Miroku aprende a ler os pensamentos femininos e o Inuyasha os masculinos. COMPLEETAAAAA!1
1. Houshi hentai

**Eu sei o que vocês pensaram no verão passado**

Capítulo 1: Houshi hentai

Deitado a beira de um rio, Inuyasha estava admirando o final de tarde enquanto pensava em uma pessoa que estava muito longe dali.

Na era atual, Kagome estava em seu quarto estudando para a prova do dia seguinte, mas não conseguia se concentrar, pois estava pensando em seu grande amor.

Voltando ao Sengoku Jidai, Miroku tentava bisbilhotar Sango tomando banho, quando ele sem querer tropeça no osso voador de Sango e cai no rio. Sango olha assustada para trás e repara que quem havia feito aquele barulho todo fora Miroku

- Só passei aqui para saber se estava tudo....... PLOFT!!!- nem conseguiu terminar a frase **e** recebeu um tapana cara que o fez mergulhar de novo.

- Seu houshi hentai!!!!!!

- Calma Sango, eu não fiz por mal!Mas vai me dizer que você não gosto, hein? – perguntou ele, levantando as sobrancelhas.

Sango deu outro tapa nele, desta vez do outro lado do seu rosto, deixando-o com duas marcas em seu rosto.

- Nunca mais se atreva a direcionar uma palavra a mim, seu hentai!

Inuyasha ouviu um barulho e foi ver o que era, quando se depara com a Sango seminua. (agora ela já tinha colocado uma blusa).

- Mais o que é isso? - Pergunta Inuyasha vermelho como uma pimenta ao ver a Sango

- Você também, Inuyasha?

- Viu Sango, eu não sou o único que gosta de ver você tomando banho -disse o Miroku, levando um outro soco, desta vez do Inuyasha.

- Cala a boca Miroku. Não é nada disso de que você esta pensando Sango. Eu vim aqui porque ouvi alguém gritar, que por sinal era você!

- É, aí você aproveitou que estava aqui e ficou olhando minha namorada tomando banho - disse Miroku, apanhando desta vez dos dois.

- Hei, Sango, por que você me bateu agora?- perguntou Miroku

- Porque você disse que eu sou sua namorada!-disse a Sango já corada.

- E não é?-perguntou o Inuyasha

- Mas bem que você queria né? - perguntou o Miroku

Sango desta vez bateu nos dois e foi embora dizendo em voz baixa -_Queria tanto que a Kagome estivesse aqui..._

De volta ao rio, Inuyasha e Miroku começam a conversar.

- Por que você fez isso, seu houshi hentai?

- Num começa Inuyasha. Você sabe que eu faço isso apenas por "diversão". E você também ficou olhando a Sango.

- Eu já disse que eu ouvi um grito e vim ver o que era.

- E eu achando que você estava a fim da Kagome...

- Maldição! Quando é que vocês vão acreditar que eu não vim bisbilhotar a Kagome!

- Kagome? Eu achei que nós estávamos falando da Sango. Ah, já entendi, você está com saudades da Kagome né? Eu sabia!

- Feh! - Disse o Inuyasha corado.

No dia seguinte na era atual, Kagome está fazendo a prova, ou melhor, tentando fazer a prova, porque novamente ela pensava no Inuyasha.

- Ai, será que ele está com outra? Mas o que eu estou dizendo? É claro que ele não está! Bom, pelo menos é o que eu acho-pensavaKagome.

De repente, ela ouve o sinal tocar indicando que o tempo de fazer a prova acabou, mas a Kagome ainda não tinha feito nem metade da prova!

- Vejo que a senhorita está com problemas, não é mesmo, senhorita Higurashi?- perguntou o professor

- É, eu acho que eu estou sim - disse Kagome forçando um sorriso.

-Eu vou dar mais 20 minutos para a senhorita, depois disso terá que me entregar a prova.

Passado os 20 minutos, a Kagome já tinha terminado a prova e saído da classe quando ouve:

- Olá Kagome, foi bem na prova?

- Ah, oi Houjo, fui mais ou menos. É que eu não me preparei direito, sabe? Falando nisso quando vai sair...- foi interrompida por uma outra voz:

- Kagome! Por que você está falando com este baka?

- Inuyasha? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim ver você e é isso que eu ganho? Mas é muito mal agradecida.

- Ah Inuyasha me descul... Mas você está com ciúmes de mim, é Inuyasha?

- Feh! - Disse o Inuyasha já começando a ficar corado.

- Bom Houjo, me desculpe, mas depois a gente se fala.

- Claro Kagome, estarei esperando ansioso para o nosso próximo encontro.

- Encontro? Quer dizer que você anda se encontrando com ele?

- Inuyasha, vamos embora.

Então, eles saíram de lá. Como Kagome queria comprar alguns presentes para o Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha, falou para o Inuyasha ir à frente que ela o alcançava depois.E ainda teve que ouvir o Inuyasha falar:

- Não vá se encontrar com aquele humano baka.

Ela passou no shopping e comprou um livro para o Miroku chamado "Manual para entender o que as mulheres pensam", para a Sango uma mini saia e para o Inuyasha um livro de boas maneiras.Então Kagome foi ao Sengoku Jidai. Ao chegar l começoua distribuir os presentes e repara que Miroku está com a cara toda roxa.

- Nossa o que aconteceu aqui? Apareceu um youkai?

- Não, Kagome, foi pior, dois assassinos me atacaram.

- Ah é? Mas eles eram perigosos?

- Perigosos? Você nem imagina como!!!

- É Kagome, eu também fui atacada - disse a Sango.

- Sério, foram os mesmos?

- Não, eram dois tarados.

Kagome percebendo o que estava acontecendo, olhou para o Inuyasha e falou:

- Quero uma explicação agora Inuyasha!

- Calma Kagome... Hei, espera um minuto você está com ciúmes?

- Inuyasha, SENTA!

**Hello!!!**

**espero que estejam gostando da minha fic....**

**Quero agradecer a Samy Higurashi por ter revisado a minha fic e a Bubby Urameshi, por ter me dado uns conselhos.**

**Dicas:quem ainda não leu, eu recomendo ler a fic da Samy, da Bubby e da Amanda Chan, q são muito boas.**

**Não esqueçam de deixar reviews!!!!**


	2. A bruxa Amy

**Eu sei o que vocês pensaram no verão passado**

Capítulo 2: A bruxa Amy

Após uma pequena discussão, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango e Miroku, continuaram andando pela floresta atrás dos fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas.Até que eles pararam em um vilarejo próximo. Ao chegar lá, eles se dividiram.

- Eu acho que eu vou andar por ai, conhecer o lugar -disse Inuyasha, tentando disfarçar o máximo possível.

- É eu também acho que vou andar por ai, a gente se vê -disse Miroku.

Inuyasha foi rapidamente para uma floresta e subiu em uma árvore e logo puxou o livro que a Kagome lhe dera. O livro chama-se "Aprendendo a ser fino". Era um livro de boas maneiras.

-Eu não preciso disso, mas vou aprender a ser educado apenas para impressionar a Kagome. Aquela baka vai ver do que eu sou capaz! – InuYasha pensou alto, verificando se ninguém o seguira.

Miroku teve a mesma idéia, mas o livro dele era "Manual para entender o que as mulheres pensam". Como o Miroku lê muito rápido e também o livro era bem curto, Miroku terminou de ler em menos de uma. De repente, Miroku avista uma senhora que logo se aproxima.

- Não pude deixar de reparar que está lendo o "Manual para entender o que as mulheres pensam", de Amy Rocmore -disse a senhora.

- É, estou sim, como a senhora sabe?

- Por que fui eu quem o escrevi.

- Ah é mesmo? "Fui enganado - pensou Miroku -essa velhota não deve entender nem mesmo como as mulheres falam, quanto mais o que elas pensam".

- Está enganado -disse a senhora

- Como disse?

- Está enganado ao pensar que eu não entendo o que as mulheres pensam.

- a senhora sabe o que eu pensei?

- Olha meu jovem, se eu sei o que elas pensam, como não vou saber o que eles pensam?!

Miroku olha surpreso para a senhora e se pergunta:

_- Mas afinal, será que ela é uma mulher?Será que ela na verdadeé ele? Porque ela não se parece nem de longe com uma mulher._

- Sim, meu jovem, eu sou uma mulher.Mas eu sou uma bruxa.

- _Uma bruxa? Ai meu deus, essa velha vai me lançar um feitiço que eu só vou gostar de velhas! Tô perdido._

- Calma meu jovem, eu não vou fazer nada que te possa prejudicar, mas se você quiser, eu posso te ajudar a ler os pensamentos das mulheres.

- Sério? Quer dizer, eu não preciso disso.

- Eu sei que você quer. E eu te faço isso por um preço bem razoável.

- Tudo bem.

Passado algumas horas, Inuyasha ainda não passara nem do primeiro capítulo do livro, de tão devagar que ele lê. Ele olhava para o livro e reparava quantas páginas faltavam para acabar, e quando ele via que faltava muito, ele até pensava em desistir, mas pensava na Kagome e voltava a ler.

Falando em Kagome, ela e Sango foram para uma casa bem grande, no topo do vilarejo.No caminho, ouviram muitos assobios e cantadas, mas nem pararam para ver quem assobiava.

Ao chegar na casa, perceberam que não era uma casa qualquer, e sim um templo muito bonito. Ao entrar, logo foram "barradas" por dois monges.Os dois eram baixinhos, e já tinham uma certa idade.

- O que vocês fazem aqui?-perguntaram os monges.

- Nós estávamos conhecendo a vilarejo, e viemos ver o que havia aqui, só isso-respondeu Kagome.

-Bom, então pode entrar -disse um dos monges.

Kagome e Sango saíram daquele templo e desceram a montanha.Já haviam se passado das cinco horas, quando, não muito longe dali, Inuyasha terminara o 1º capítulo.Ele estava muito cansado e com fome.Por sorte, encontrou uma laranjeira.Enquanto comia, percebeu que algo de estranho havia em uma laranja, mas continuou comendo.

Enquanto isso, a bruxa Amy, já havia terminado o feitiço.

- Como eu faço para ler os pensamentos de uma mulher?-perguntou o Miroku.

- Você simplesmente olha para a mulher e pronto, começa a ler os seus pensamentos. Mas cuidado você sabe ler apenas mentes femininas.

- Tudo bem, eu vou testar a minha capacidade.

Foi para o vilarejo e olhou para a primeira mulher que nota.Então ele começa a ler os seus pensamentos.

-_Eu não acredito que aquele idiota quis casar comigo, ele é muito feio!Ai meu deus, tem um monge ridículo olhando para mim como se fosse um bobo, mas em compensação, tem um youkai lindo com cabelos prateados e olhos âmbar olhando para mim também.Ele tem umas orelhas de cachorros tão bonitinhas._

Neste exato momento, Inuyasha estava do lado de uma casa vendo se encontrava Kagome e Sango. Embora não tenha encontrado elas, ele encontra o Miroku e ouve:

- Ai esse Inuyasha, ele vive me perturbando e querendo roubar as mulheres que eu conheço.

Inuyasha imediatamente grita:

- O que foi que você disse seu houshi hentai?

- Eu não disse nada Inuyasha, você está maluco?

- É acho que estou sim -disse Inuyasha olhando para baixo e pensando - "O que será que está acontecendo comigo? Eu juro que ouvi o Miroku falando, porém, não o vi mexendo a boca."

- Bom, vamos atrás das duas, por que já está escurecendo, e nós ainda nem comemos.

- Diga por você, porque eu já comi deliciosas maçãs.Ou foram laranjas?Será que foram pêras?Bom o que quer que tenha sido, eu já comi.

De repenteSango e Kagome apareceram

- Descobrimos um lago com muitos peixes -disse a Kagome.

- E é em uma floresta muito tranqüila, um bom lugar para dormir - disse Sango.

- É e eu estou morrendo de fome, vamos para esse lugar agora!-disse Miroku.

**Hello!!!**

**Estão gostando da fic?Bom, esta é a minha 1ª fic, entaum por favor, me dem uns "créditos"**

**Quero agradecer a Samy Higurashi por ter revisado a minha fic e a Bubby Urameshi pelos conselhos.....**

**Também quero agradecer a Vany-chan pq eu postei errado um capítulo e ela me mandou um review me avisando, valewww**


	3. A descoberta de Inuyasha

**Eu sei o que vocês pensaram no verão passado**

Capítulo 3: A descoberta de Inuyasha

Ao chegar no lago, Inuyasha logo arranjou um lugar para dormir, já que ele comeu algumas laranjas, não estava com fome.EnquantoMiroku, Kagome e Sango foram logo pescar.Muitos peixes depois, os três foram dormir.Ao amanhecer, Sango foi a primeira a levantar, bom pelo menos é o que ela acha, mas logo repara que Miroku não estava mais dormindo.Á poucos metros dali, no vilarejo, Miroku usava sua grande habilidade.Mas, pelo visto, não era o suficiente para se conquistar uma garota.Vendo que a sua operação "Caça-garotas" foi um fracasso, Miroku decidiu voltar para a floresta, onde apenas Kagome ainda estava dormindo. Ao chegar na floresta, já começou a ser questionado.

- Onde você estava, seu hentai? –perguntou Sango

- Bom dia para você também.Pude reparar que o seu humor está péssimo.- retruca Miroku

- Humor? Que humor? A Sango nunca teve humor!- disse Inuyasha.

- Ah, não é bem verdade Inuyasha. A Sango, além de ser bonita, ela também tem um senso de humor bem grande.

- Muito obrigada Miroku.- disse Sango, começando a ficar vermelha.

- Imagina!- retruca Miroku, passando a mão na Sango e ficando imediatamente com a mão dela "tatuada" em seu rosto.

- Esse Miroku não perde tempo.- disse Inuyasha.

Kagome acorda e logo repara na marca na cara de Miroku.

- Nossa Miroku, logo de manhã você já levou um tapa da Sango?- pergunta Kagome

- É essa minha mão amaldiçoada, sabe?Ela tem um certo problema.- disse Miroku rindo.

- Eu acho que quem tem problema é você!- disse Inuyasha.

- Ah, nem vem Inuyasha.-diz Miroku.

- Bom, dormiu bem Kagome?- pergunta Inuyasha.

- Dormi sim, muito obrigada por perguntar-responde Kagome.

- Será que ela não reparou como eu estou mais educado?Depois eu quem não percebo as coisas.Mulheres!- pensa Inuyasha.

- Nossa, ou o Inuyasha bateu com a cabeça ao se levantar, ou ele anda lendo o livro que eu dei para ele.- pensa Kagome.

Após tomar o "café da manhã", Miroku e Inuyasha vão para o vilarejo, enquanto Kagome e Sango decidem ficar por lá mesmo.Chegando no vilarejo, Miroku olha as garotas e pensa –Com esse meu "poder" de ler pensamentos femininos vou arrasar este vilarejo.

- O que você disse?

- Eu não disse nada, Inuyasha.

- Pensei ter ouvido você falar alguma coisa de "ler os pensamentos"

Miroku fica "branco". Ele olha para o chão e pensa - Será que o Inuyasha lê os meus pensamentos?

- Por que pergunta isso?

- Como disse Inuyasha?

- Por que você acha que eu leio os seus pensamentos?

Miroku olha para o Inuyasha e pergunta:

- Inuyasha, você pode me fazer um favor?

- Depende.

- Veja se você consegue ler os meus pensamentos.

- Isso é besteira.Ninguém consegue isso.

- Bom, eu consigo!

- você consegue?

Miroku conta toda a história sobre a bruxa Amy e convence Inuyasha a tentar ler os seus pensamentos. Os dois ficam olhando um para a cara do outro.Quando de repente Inuyasha grita:

- Seu monge imbecil!

- Calma Inuyasha, o que eu fiz agora?

- Você me xingou de vira-lata!

- Era só para ver se você lia os meus pensamentos.

Mas foram interrompidos por uma voz muito doce.Era uma morena de olhos azuis.O azul de seus olhos era paralisantes.Ao olharem para eles, pareciam olhar para um mar imenso, se perdendo em pensamentos.

- Olá.- disse a menina

- Oi - disse Miroku.

- O que você quer?-perguntou Inuyasha.

- Calma Inuyasha. Posso saber o seu nome?

- Izumi. E de vocês?

- Miroku

- Não te interessa.

Inuyasha não tinha olhado direito para a garota, pois estava com medo de olhar e se apaixonar por uma "qualquer", sendo que ele já tem dois amores.

- Você é muito bonita -disse Miroku

- Muito obrigada. Você também é um gato –disse Izumi.

- Vejo que arranjou amigos –disse uma outra garota

- Pois é. Bom deixa-me apresentar, Diane este é Miroku, Miroku esta é Diane. Aquele outro ali não quis se identificar.

Inuyasha olhou brevemente para ver quem era e repara em uma bela garota.Ela era loira e também tinha olhos azuis.Estes olhos eram mais paralisantes do que os da Izumi. Mas Inuyasha repara que chega uma outra garota.Esta, por sua vez, tinha o cabelo castanho e olhos verdes.Estes olhos verdes se pareciam com uma floresta.Era um verde muito forte, mas, de vez em quando, pareciam claros.Eram olhos cintilantes.Mas para a tristeza dos garotos, chega um outro garoto.Este era muito magro.Olhos castanhos.Usava uns óculos pequenos.Tinha uma cara alegre, mas parecia esconder uma grande tristeza dentro do seu coração.Usava um boné muito bonito cor verde-água.

- Deixe-me apresentar os dois que chegaram.Este é Tommy –disse Izumi apontando para o garoto –e essa é Sara.–disse Izumi apontando desta vez para a garota –Este é Miroku e o outro, não sabemos.

Eles se cumprimentaram. Miroku logo pensou –São quatro mulheres.Uma deve ser namorada deste frangote.Então sobra três.Duas são minhas, e uma é do Inuyasha. Na verdade, acho que o Inuyasha não devia ficar com nenhuma devido a sua grosseria.Então vão ser três para mim.Ai Miroku, você é um gênio.Devido a sua "grande" idéia, Miroku estava muito sorridente.

- Bom, agora que nós já nos apresentamos, por quê vocês não falam sobre vocês? –diz Miroku

- Bom, eu sou o irmão mais novo...- começou a falar Tommy, mas logo foi interrompido.

- Tá, tá, tá .Eu não quero saber sobre você, garoto.Quero saber sobre elas.-disse Miroku, apontando para as meninas.

- Mas...- tentou continuar Tommy.

- EU NÃO QUERO SABER SOBRE VOCÊ, MOLEQUE!-gritou Miroku.

- Mas eu...- insistiu Tommy.

- MOLEQUE VOCÊ É MUITO CHATO!VÁ EMBORA E ME DEIXE EM PAZ COM SUAS IRMÃS.-gritou mais ainda Miroku.

O menino com uma cara muito triste foi embora, enquanto Diane e Sara foram atrás de Tommy. Izumi ficou para falar com o Miroku.

- O Miroku não devia chatear este garoto –pensou Inuyasha desconfiado.

- Ele é sempre chato assim?-perguntou o Miroku.

- Ai, insuportável.Por mim ele nuca seria meu irmão!

Enquanto eles conversavam, Inuyasha estava testando a sua habilidade.Ele olha para uma loja e vê um ça testando com ele.Ele se concentra e começa a ler os pensamentos.

- Hoje o movimento está fraco.Acho que eu vou fechar a loja mais cedo.Nossa, tem um hanyou mal encarado do outro lado da rua me encarando.Se ele se aproximar eu vou chamar o Fintos.Ele vai dar um jeito neste youkai baka.

Inuyaha percebe que o homem estava falando dele, pois só havia um hanyou na Inuyasha estava entediado, avisou o Miroku que estava voltando para a floresta.Chegando perto do lugar onde eles estavam, Inuyasha ouve a Kagome e a Sango conversando.

- Eu acho que o Inuyasha leu o livro que eu dei para ele, pois hoje de manhã ele foi muito educado comigo.

- Eu não , pelo menos, ele foi "normal", sabe Kagome? Kagome? Você está ouvindo o que eu estou falando?

Kagome estava olhando para o céu, deitada na grama.Ela pensava em Inuyasha. Pensava se ele havia mudado por causa dela.Ou talvez seja até impressão dela.Sango não liga se Kagome está ou não prestando atenção e continua falando:

- Sabe Kagome, eu tenho notado muitas coisas diferentes no Inuyasha. Eu não sei, mas acho que ele está confuso.

Kagome que ouviu apenas uma parte do que Sango falou, pergunta:

- Confuso? Com o que?

- Ah, eu não sei, mas acho que ele está pensando na Kikyou.

Inuyasha se remoendo de raiva, pulou na frente de Sango e gritou:

- É MENTIRA.FAZ UM BOM TEMPO QUE EU NÃO PENSO NELA.SE VOCÊ QUER ENCHER A CABEÇA DA KAGOME DE IDIOTICES, PODE ENCHER -então se virou para onde estava a Kagome e disse -MAS FIQUE SABENDO KAGOME QUE EU ENTOU SIM LENDO O LIVRO QUE VOCÊ ME DEU, POR QUE EU QUERO PROVAR PARA VOCÊ E PARA TODO MUNDO QUE O INUYASHA TAMBÉM SABE SER EDUCADO.

Ao parar de falar, as duas estavam de olhos arregalados e Inuyasha bufando.

- Então quer dizer que você se importa com o que a Kagome vai pensar de você?-perguntou Sango.

- E eu duvido que você vai conseguir ser educado, Inuyasha. –fala Kagome.

- Eu não me importo nem um pouco com o que ela pensa, porque ela é só uma humana fraca a quem eu não devo nenhuma satisfação.E eu vou provar que eu consigo.

Após Inuyasha falar isso, ele abriu uma "cortina" para mais uma briga, que ele sabia que no final das contas ia acabar tudo bem.Enquanto isso, no vilarejo, Miroku já havia ficado quase que íntimo de Izumi, mas como estava escurecendo, ela teve que ir embora.Ao chegar no lugar onde seus amigos estavam, Miroku foi repreendido.

- Onde você estava, mocinho?

- Por que pergunta, Sango? Você se preocupa?

- É claro que me preocupo.Tem vários youkais soltos por aí.E não se esqueça que você não pode usar o buraco do vento, porque senão você pode acabar sendo engolido pelo próprio.

Ao terminar, Sango percebeu o que havia dito que começou a ficar vermelha, mas de repente, Miroku abraça-a.

- Não se preocupe comigo, porque se for para te defender, eu usaria quantas vezes for necessário o buraco do vento.

Sango começou a ficar mais vermelha ainda quando sentiu a mão do Miroku descendo de suas costa e indo para um "lugar proibido". Sango imediatamente deu um tapa na cara de Miroku e saiu andando.Mas ela começou a sorrir, quando parou para pensar no que havia ocorrido.

**Hello!**

**Tão gostando?Espero que sim......**

**Quero agradecer muito a Samy Higurashi pela força q está me dando e a Bubby Urameshi também.**

**Não esqueçam de deixar reviews.......**

**Valeu**


	4. O reencontro

**Eu sei o que vocês pensaram no verão passado**

Capítulo 4:O reencontro

Apesar do Miroku não querer, Inuyasha e os outros partiram para uma outra floresta.Esta floresta não era muito grande, por tanto, eles logo chegaram no próximo vilarejo.Mas, já passara das quatro horas, quando finalmente, eles acharam um lugar para ficar.Era em um campo aberto, bem próximo do eles estavam famintos, procuraram alguma coisa para comer.Kagome foi a primeira a achar.Ela achou um lago, que parecia ter peixes.Mas, foi um engano.O lago não tinha peixes.Ele estava cheio de algas marinhas.

Continuaram a procurar, até que o Inuyasha achou alguns cogumelos.Porém,eles não sabiam se aqueles cogumelos eram venenosos, então, deixaram os cogumelos para procurando até que ouviram um grito.Ao chegar no local do grito, havia um youkai mariposa atacando uma mulher.Inuyasha puxou a Tetsusaiga e com apenas um ataque, o youkai caiu no chão.A mulher levantou e falou:

- Muito obrigada. Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por vocês?

- Bom, na verdade tem.Você poderia ter um filho meu.- disse Miroku.

Inuyasha dá um soco em Miroku, que cai no chão.

- Tem alguma outra coisa que eu poderia fazer por vocês?

Eles nem precisaram responder.A barriga de Inuyasha fez um barulho e a mulher já entendeu o que eles queriam.Essa os levou para a sua casa.Ela era uma casa simples, mas muito confortável.Havia uma sala grande, uma cozinha, aparentemente boa.Os quartos não se sabiam, pois eles não subiram.Na sala haviam algumas cadeirar, uma mesa um lareira e algumas almofadas espalhadas estratégicamente. A mulher os apresenta ao seu marido e seus dois filhos.

- Este é Robert e aqueles são Hero e Trowa.Eles me salvaram de um youkai -disse a mulher, apontando para Inuyasha e os outros.

Então a mulher os serviu com um pouco de comida e eles foram embora, pois não queriam incomodar a família, (o Inuyasha não quer incomodar?) e também porque já estava ficando tarde.Foram para o campo aberto e por lá ficaram até adormecerem. Pela madrugada, Miroku levanta e vai à direção onde Sango está deitada. Miroku olha e pensa -Eu ainda não li os pensamentos dela.Deixe-me ver o que ela está sonhando.

Miroku se concentra e começa.Ele percebe que participa do sonho da Sango.Então começa a ficar curioso.Então vê que no sonho, a Sango ia falar alguma coisa para ele.

- Miroku, eu preciso te contar uma coisa. É que já faz um tempo, ou melhor, desde que nós nos conhecemos, eu gos...

- Que bonito, hein Miroku? Bisbilhotando o sonho dos outros.

Miroku deu um pulo.Percebe que quem falou foi o Inuyasha.

- Ah, Inuyasha.Você atrapalhou bem na hora que ela ia me contar alguma coisa que parecia ser importante.

- É claro .Depois disso, vai vir o que? Vai usar um controle da mente, fazer ela se apaixonar por você, ter um filho seu e ainda deixar que você faça o que quiser com ela? Depois, você começa a matar pessoas porque elas não concordam com a sua idéia?

- Não seja dramático, Inuyasha. Se bem que não seria uma má idéia o assunto do controle da mente.Agora espere aí, que eu vou ler o da Kagome.

- NÃO SE ATREVA!

Miroku pulou para trás, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu em cima da Sango.Sango acorda assustada e quando vê que o Miroku estava no seu colo, ficou com muita vergonha.

- Miroku? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Quem? Eu? Ah, checando se estava tudo bem...PLOFT!!!

Sango deu um tapa no Miroku com tanta força, que Miroku cuspiu um dente.

- Nossa Sango, você andou malhando?-perguntou Inuyasha.

- Me desculpa Miroku, foi sem querer.

- Sem querer? Você podia ter me matado e foi sem querer.

- É melhor você se cuidar, Miroku, porque isso pode virar uma epidemia.-disse Inuyasha.

Sango olha mortalmente para Inuyasha, que se esconde atrás de uma árvore. Miroku foi para um lago, enquanto Sango pensava no que fizera.

- Desde quando treina o seu soco de direita?-pergunta Inuyasha.

- Fica quieto Inuyasha, porque se não eu vou arrancar seus caninos com um só soco, seu cachorro pulguento.-disse Sango, enquanto o Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça, lembrando mais ainda um cachorro ofendido naquela hora.

Ao amanhecer, Kagome, como sempre, é a ultima a se levantar.Ela repara que Inuyasha estava com uma baita de uma oleira.

- Nossa, Inuyasha, não dormiu bem essa noite?

- É, fica difícil dormir com uma assassina a solta.

- Como assim?

- É, você não sabia?Ela bate nas pessoas, principalmente homens, e como brinde, arranca o seu dente.

- Nossa, que horrível!Ela deve ser perigosa.

- É, ela sua amiga.

- Minha amiga?

Kagome olha para Sango.Olha para o Miroku e repara a cara dele toda inchada.

- Meu deus, o que aconteceu aqui?

Inuyasha contou toda a história.Bom, pelo menos parte dela.Ele contou a partir da hora em que Miroku cai em cima da Sango.

- Bem feito! É para aprender a não fazer mais sacanagem. E se você "pegar no embalo", Inuyasha, eu faço o mesmo só que eu arranco todos.

Inuyasha fica assustado com o comentário da Kagome e fala:

- Estou cercado de loucos.Um é tarado, a outra, uma doente mental e a outra é uma assassina.Esses são os meus três melhores amigos.Se tiver amigo bom me tornasse youkai completo, eu nunca ia virar um.

Após uma pequena discussão, eles foram para a vila.Chegando lá, Miroku e Inuysaha se deparam com Izumi, Sara, Diane e Tommy.

- O que vocês fazem aqui?-perguntou Inuyasha.

- Também é muito bom ver vocês. –disse Izumi.

- É nós andamos tanto para ver vocês e é isso que ganhamos?-disse Diane.

- Eu fui arrastado até aqui para ver uns patetas, e ainda ouço "o que vocês fazem aqui".-disse Tommy.

- Olá, como vão vocês?-pergunta Miroku.

- Muito bem-disse Izumi, abraçando Miroku.

- Quem são essas "zinhas" aí?-pergunta Sango

- Ah, essas daqui são minhas amigas e aquele "frango de padaria" é irmão delas.

- Ai, coitado Miroku.Ele é tão fofo.-disse Kagome.

- Sério? Você acha? Quer dizer, eu sei que eu sou.

- É claro que não, ela está apenas falando por falar, não é Kagome?Kagome?KAGOME!!!-disse Inuyasha.

Kagome estava olhando para baixo, começando a ficar vermelha.Inuyasha estava bufando e começando a ficar vermelho, de raiva.Enquanto isso Miroku estava jogando o seu "charme" em cima da Izumi.

- Nossa você está bonita hoje!

- Eu sempre fui.Brincadeirinha.

- Nossa, eu esperava outra resposta.

- Relaxa, eu também te acho muito bonito.

- O QUE?SUA VAGA...-grita Sango.

- EU VI ELE PRIMEIRO, SUA INTROMETIDA.

- VOCÊ?CONHEÇO ELE Á MUITO MAIS TEMPO.

- AH, NEM VEM.VOCÊ ACHA QUE TEM MINGAU DENTRO NO MEU OLHO?E OUTRA EU VIM DE OUTRO VILAREJO PARA VER O MEU MIROKU E VOCÊ FALA QUE O CONHECE A MUITO MAIS TEMPO?EU O MEREÇO MAIS.

Enquanto isso, o Miroku estava se divertindo e impressionado ao mesmo tempo.

- Ei, calma meninas, tem Miroku para todo mundo.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ VIU ALGUMA COISA NESSA GORDA!OLHA, ELA PARECE UM RINOCERONTE.

- Não é bem por ai, Sango.Ela é bem bonita.

- BONITA?AONDE VOCÊ VIU ISSO?

- Ah, no olho, na cara, no corpo...

Nem conseguiu terminar a frase, que já levou um tapa na cara.

- Vamos embora, meu amorzinho, vamos que nós temos muito o que conversar.

- Amorzinho? QUE INTIMIDADE É ESSA?E SE VOCÊ FOR EMBORA...

Tarde demais, ele já tinha ido embora.

- Então, qual o seu nome mesmo?É Kagome né?-pergunta Tommy.

- É. E o seu, qual é?

- Ah, meu nome é Tommy, mas se você quiser me chamar de gostosão, lindo, amor, eu não me importo.

Kagome deu risada. Inuyasha olha para cima como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Bom, agora espera um minuto que eu preciso ajudar a minha amiga.

Enquanto Kagome consolava a Sango, Inuyasha intimidava o garoto.

- Ei, você, fica longe da Kagome, ela é minha.

Tommy deu risada e foi embora com suas outras irmãs.

Na hora da "janta", Kagome comunica:

- Bom, hoje eu convidei um amigo para jantar.Tommy entra.

- O QUE?ESSE BAKA VAI JANTAR COM AGENTE?ENTÃO EU NÃO JANTO.

- O problema é seu, você que vai ficar passando fome.

- A Kagome já está toda empolgada com esse menino.Será que ela gosta dele?-sussurra

Inuyasha - tive uma idéia -continua ele -vou ler os pensamentos desse menino.

Então começa –Nossa, como esse meio-youkai é mal encarado, sem educação, grosso e idiota.

- E o Miroku?Ainda está com a sua irmã?-pergunta Sango angustiada.

- Acho que sim.-responde Tommy.

Vendo que a cara de Sango não foi uma das melhores, o menino anima-a.

- Relaxa Sango, tudo vai acabar bem.Você vai ver.

- É, eu espero que termine.

- Ué, Inuyasha, você não falou que se o Tommy jantasse com a gente, você não ia comer?Você parece um "cavalo" comendo.

- Feh!

- Então Kagome, quantos anos você tem?

- Eu tenho 15 e você?

- vocês se conheceram?

- Nós, quem?

- Ah, você, o InuYasha, a Sango...

- Ah, eu estava na era atual quando uma youkai centopéia me levou para essa era, aí, o Inuyasha estava lacrado e eu o libertei.A Sango a história já é um pouco mais longa.Qualquer dia eu te falo.

Terminado o jantar, Tommy se despede deles e vai embora.Pouco tempo depois do Tommy ter ido, o Miroku chega.

- Nossa eu estou morrendo de fome.O que tem para comer?

- Pra você, nada –responde Kagome secamente.

- Como assim?

- Você não estava na casa da Izumi?

- Não.

- Não?- pergunta Sango.

- Aonde você estava então?

- Na floresta.

- Com quem?

- Com a Izumi.

- O QUÊ?MIROKU, VOCÊ NÃO TEM VERGONHA?ELA É MENOR DE IDADE.

- Calma Kagome, eu não fiz nada com ela.

- Não?

- Não.

- Então quer dizer que nada aconteceu?

- Não, só uns beijinhos.

- Ham, esse Miroku não perde tempo -fala Inuyasha.

De repente, chega um youkai moreno, com olhos castanhos claros de estatura mediana e pergunta:

- Qual de vocês é o Inuyasha?

- Bom eu é que não sou né?-responde Kagome rindo.

- Sou eu, porque?

- Tenho uma carta para você.

- Uma carta?

- Não, um rolo de papel higiênico.

- Engraçadinho. De quem é a carta?

- Isso é confidencial.

- Mas, quem mandou?

- Ele é sempre burro assim?

- Não, às vezes ele é pior -responde Miroku.

- É, fora que ele é muito cabeça dura –responde Kagome.

- Calem a boca.Entregue-me logo esta carta e vai embora.

- Pode pegar.Bom, meu trabalho está feito.Tchau yorkshire.

Inuyasha sobe em uma árvore e começa a ler a carta.

- Ei, Inuyasha, de quem é a carta?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Ai, seu grosso. É exatamente por isso, o Tommy é bem mais legal.Ele é educado.Ei, aonde você vai?

Inuyasha pulava de árvore em árvore e logo sumiu pela floresta.

Passado um tempo, Sango, Kagome e Miroku já haviam adormecido.Ao amanhecer, Kagome, pela primeira vez, acorda primeiro.Olha em volta e não vê o Inuyasha e começa a se preocupar.

- Ele ainda não chegou, né?-pergunta Miroku.

- É, como você sabe?

- Mera impressão.

Já se passara das quatro horas quando o Inuyasha chega.

- Onde você estava?Meu deus, o que aconteceu?

Inuyasha estava todo ferido.Ao chegar perto da Kagome, ele desmaia.Miroku analisa.

- Com certeza isso é um ferimento de um youkai raposa.

- Mas quem faria isso com ele?-pergunta Kagome

- Não faço a mínima idéia.Mas eu só sei que nós precisamos ajudá-lo.E eu sei um bom lugar para isso.Vou pedir para o Tanuki me levar até lá.

Um tempo depois, Tanuki, Miroku e Inuyasha vão para o tal lugar onde Miroku sabia onde tratar isso.

- Bom, agora é hora da festa.

- Festa? Não estou te entendendo, Kagome.

- Já esqueceu do Tommy e do amigo dele?

===Flash Back====

Em uma conversa escondida com o Tommy, perto de uma floresta:

- Tommy, deixe-me pedir um favor.

- Hai.

- Eu tenho uma amiga que também precisa de alguém para que faça ciúmes para o Miroku.

- Tá.Eu já conheço alguém para isso.Daqui mais ou menos dez minutos, traga essa sua amiga para cá que eu vou apresentar ele para ela.

- Tudo bem.

Passado quinze minutos Kagome chega sozinha e depara-se com um menino loiro de olhos azuis, quase do seu tamanho, forte, usando uma camiseta regata branca e uma bermuda preta.

- Kagome, cadê a sua amiga?

- Eu não a acho.

- Bom, de qualquer jeito, esse é Tosokiryo.Tosokiryo esta é Kagome.

- Olá.

- Olá.Bom, agora eu vou procurar a Sango porque eu não consegui achá-la.Tchau.

- Tchau-responderam os dois garotos juntos.

====Fim de Flash Back===

- Ah, não sei não.

- Relaxa. Está com medo de que?

- Do amigo do Tommy não ser bonito.

- E quem disse que você vai ficar com o amigo do Tommy.Ele é meu.

- Sério? Você já o conhece?

- Claro. O nome dele é Tosokiryo.Ah, ele é um youkai lindo.

- Mas você conversava tanto com o Tommy.Eu achei que vocês...

- Achou errado .Eu estava preparando o terreno para você.

Para mim?

- É claro. Já está mais do que na hora do Inuyasha e do Miroku se declararem para nós.

- E o Tommy e o Tosokiryo sabem disso?

- Sim.

- E eles aceitaram?

- Sim.

Miroku, Inuyasha e Tanuki chegaram em uma casa.Segundo Miroku, a casa era de um antigo amigo, que também era monge.

- Bom dia, Mitsuruki.

- Miroku! Quanto tempo!

- Pois é.

Mas, o que te trás aqui, depois de tanto tempo?

- Vim lhe pedir um favor.

- Pode falar.

- Eu tenho um amigo que foi atingido por um youkai.Na minha opinião é um youkai raposa.

Mitsuruki olha e fala:

- Nem toda a certeza foi um youkai urso.

- Um youkai urso?Mas os ferimentos são muito pequenos para ser de um urso.

- Um youkai urso pequeno.

_Mas o Inuyasha nunca ia ser derrotado por um youkai urso pequeno.Tem alguma coisa de errado nisso _-pensa Miroku.

- Você pode curá-lo?

- Claro, mas vai demorar um pouco.

- Quanto tempo?

- Uns três ou quatro dias.

- O quê?

- É. Os cortes foram bem profundos.

**Hello!**

**E aih, estaum gostando?(repararam q eu sempre começo os agradecimentos assim)**

**Bom, muito obrigado pelos reviews e por favor, continuem mandando os trotes, pq qm serai eu sem os reviews....**

**Valeu Samy por ter revisado a minha fic.......**

**VALEUUUUU**


	5. O plano de KAgome

**Eu sei o que vocês pensaram no verão passado**

Cap. 5:O plano de Kagome

Miroku decidiu ir para o vilarejo, enquanto Mitsuruki começava a cuidar de Inuyasha.

_Hoje eu estou tão atarefada que só de pensar de fico cansada_ -pensou uma mulher com um vestido amarelo com bolinhas vermelhas.

_Ai tomara que não demore muito para eu arranjar um namorado –_pensou uma outra mulher morena de olhos verdes e um vestido branco.Miroku se dirigiu a esta mulher e começa a falar:

- Olá, bela senhorita.

- Oi – responde a moça com os olhos começando a brilhar.

- Posso saber o seu nome?

- Takura e o seu?

- Meu nome é Miroku. Posso te chamar de amorzinho?

- Nossa, você é atirado, hein?

- É que eu fiquei encantado coma beleza de seu rosto.Quer ter um filho meu?

- Mas, assim? Sem ao menos nos conhecermos direito?

- Bom você já sabe o meu nome e eu já sei o seu, o que mais precisa saber?

- Bom, se você tem dinheiro.

- Para que você gostaria de saber isso?

- Me responde se você tem ou não.

- Eu sou um filho de um rei. Meu pai morreu e me deixou uma herança bem grande.

- Quanto, mais ou menos?

- Mansões, muitas jóias, muitas artes valiosas. Dinheiro que não acaba mais.

- Bom, então eu acho que posso ter um filho teu.

- MIROKU! COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A QUASE ME TRAIR?

- Oi Izumi. Como você chegou até aqui?

- Não interessa. O que interessa agora é que o nosso namoro está encerrado.

- Calma Izumi. Eu não ia fazer nada.

- Não?

- Venha aqui, vamos conversar.

Miroku a levou para perto da casa do Mitsuruki e começou a inventar:

- Olha Izumi, ela é um youkai.

- É?

- É. Ela trabalha para um outro youkai muito poderoso e eu estou investigando-a

- Bom, se é só isso, tudo bem.

- Agora eu preciso que você vá. Pode ser muito perigoso aqui.

- Por que?

- Porque ela pode resolver atacar, e eu posso não conseguir te proteger.

- Promete que vai tomar cuidado?

- Sim, eu prometo, agora vá.

Kagome e Sango estavam tomando banho, quando a Sango pergunta:

- Kagome, você acha que o nosso plano vai dar certo?

- É claro que vai. Conhecendo bem o Inuyasha e o Miroku, com certeza vai.

- É, mal posso esperar por esse dia.

- Eu também.

Após tomarem banho, as meninas ficaram conversando sentadas à beira do rio.

Pouco tempo depois, Miroku estava de volta na casa de Mitsuruki.

- Ei, Miroku, acho que amanhã seu amigo já estará bem. Seus cortes curaram muito rápidos. Ele deve ser bem forte.

- Tomara que ele já esteja bem amanhã, porque ai vou poder perguntar quem fez isso com ele.

Duas horas se passaram e, tanto o Miroku, quanto a Sango e a Kagome já estavam dormindo.

- Ei, Miroku, vamos embora.-disse Inuyasha chutando o garoto.

- Que bom que você já acordou Inuyasha!-disse ironicamente.

- Vocês humanos são muito preguiçosos.

- Podemos ser preguiçosos, mas não somos teimosos.

- Feh!

Após Miroku realmente acordar, eles partiram para onde as meninas estavam. No caminho, Miroku pede para Tanuki parar em um vilarejo.

- O que você está fazendo? Vamos logo para a floresta.

- Espere um pouco Inuyasha, preciso fazer uma coisa importante.

Tanuki pousou em um vilarejo pequeno.As casas eram grandes e bonitas.Todas com uma cruz na porta.Os telhados eram vermelhos, com exceção de uma, que era verde.Esta casa de telhado verde era muito mal pintada e tinha muitos buracos na parede.

- Venha cá, Inuyasha.

Miroku o levou para um campo. Eles se sentaram.

- Fale logo o que você quer.

- Inuyasha, eu quero que me conte, em detalhes, o que aconteceu com você.

- Não é da sua conta.

PAQTPFOPT!!

Miroku o acertou com o bastão no rosto de InuYasha, o deixando no chão.

- MALDIÇÃO!POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?

PAQTPFOPT!!

- Vai me contar ou não?

- Pare com isso.

PAQTPFOPT!!

- Inuyasha, é melhor você desistir e me contar logo.

- Tá bom! Aquele recado era da Kikyou.Dizia que queria me encontrar na orla da floresta. Chegando lá, dei de cara com ela...

- Como o esperado.

- Não.Ela estava com outros 15 youkais.Entre eles, havia Goushik e Naraku.Usei a onda explosiva e consegui derrotar Goushink.O restante dos youkais conseguiram escapar do meu ataque.Kikyou me acertou uma flecha no braço e um youkai me feriu no outro.Sem opção, usei as minhas garras e consegui vencer os outros youkais.Naraku olhou para mim e disse perversamente"Voltaremos a nos encontrar, Inuyasha, huhuhu"

.- Inuyasha, a sua imitação da risada do Naraku foi perfeita –disse Miroku ironicamente.

- Se está reclamando, imite você.

- Tudo bem. E mais parecido como: "huhuhuhuhahahaha".

- Não é tão diabólica assim, Miroku. Acho que é assim: "huhuhuhuhihihi".

- Não, essa sua risada foi de uma hiena.Acho que é assim...

- Olá, rapazes.

Miroku e Inuyasha se deparam com uma morena de olhos castanhos claros, com mais ou menos 1,70 de altura e com uma roupa bem curta, do jeito que o Miroku gosta.

- Olá, senhorita. Quer ter um filho meu?

- Um filho? Tá maluco?

- Não, eu só pensei que...

- Pensou errado.

- Então, posso te convidar para dar uma volta no vilarejo?

- Bom isso eu aceito.

- Ei, Miroku, nós temos que voltar para onde a Kagome e a Sango estão.

- Shiiiiiuuu - fez Miroku.

- Ai, que ótimo, agora eu vou ter que esperar este houshi hentai dar em cima dessa mulher –disse Inuyasha baixo.

No campo aberto, onde a Kagome e a Sango estavam:

- Será que eles vão demorar muito?-pergunta Kagome.

- Não sei. Só espero que eles, ou melhor, o Miroku não esteja fazendo sem-vergonhices.

- Ai imagina Sango, eles não iam fazer uma coisa dessas agora – disse Kagome, apesar de achar totalmente ao contrário.

- É, tomara que você esteja certa.

Algumas horas depois, no vilarejo, Inuyasha decidiu procurar Miroku e o encontrar próximo de uma floresta.

- Então, houshi Miroku, um filho teu eu não quero, mas um beijo, eu aceito.

- Tudo bem.

Enquanto isso, Miroku tentava ler os pensamentos dela, mas ele não obteve sucesso.

_- Por que será que eu não consigo ler os pensamentos dela?Já estou tentando à muito tempo, mas eu não consigo – _pensa_ Miroku._

Inuyasha olha para a mulher e começa a ouvir: "_Ainda bem que este houshi não me conhece. Ai, pela primeira vez, eu vou conseguir o que eu quero"._

_- Tem alguma coisa errada. Eu consigo ler os pensamentos dela. Como? Ai meu deus._

- MIROKU PARE AGORA, NÃO A BEIJE, OU MELHOR, NÃO O BEIJE.

Miroku, que já estava quase beijando a moça, empurrou e se escondeu atrás do Inuyasha.

- VOCÊ PODE ME ENGANAR!?

- Calma querido, não fique nervoso.

- INUYASHA, VAMOS EMBORA AGORA ANTES QUE EU FAÇA UMA BESTEIRA.

- TUDO BEM, MIROKU, MAS PARE DE GRITAR NA MINHA ORELHA QUE EU ESTOU FICANDO SURDO.

- Tá bom.

Miroku chamou o Tanuki e eles logo foram embora daquele lugar. Enquanto estavam voando no Tanuki, Miroku e Inuyasha conversam:

- Ei, Inuyasha, não fale nada para ninguém sobre o que aconteceu.

- Vou pensar no seu caso.

- Inuyasha, por favor, não fale.

- Eu já disse que vou pensar no seu caso.

Ao chegarem no campo, Kagome e Sango estavam a beira de um rio conversando.

- Ai, eu acho o Tommy um gato, você não acha, Kagome?

- Eu acho.Fora que ele é mais educado, gentil, sabe como tratar uma mulher.

- É. Coisa que o Inuyasha nunca vai ser.E aquele amigo dele?

- Tosokiryo? Ele vai bem. Olha a carta que ele me escreveu:

"_Querida Kagome,_

_Escrevo-lhe nestas mal traçadas linhas para lhe dizer o quanto é grande o meu amor por você._

_Desde o dia em nos conhecemos, fiquei encantado com a sua delicadeza, com as suas mãos macias, que, quando me tocam me sinto como se por ali pudesse ficar toda a eternidade, com o seu jeito doce de ser, com o brilho dos seus olhos e com o seu jeito, só seu, de achar que tudo vai dar certo. Quando estou com você me sinto mais forte e mais corajoso, e sinto que poderia enfrentar tudo o que der e vier só se for pelo seu amor._

_Beijos amorosos de seu namorado_

_Tosokiryo "._

_- _Nossa Kagome, esse Tosokiryo é tão romântico e -a esse ponto o Inuyasha estava roxo de raiva - acho que você arranjou o seu par romântico.

- O QUE? PAR ROMÂNTICO? E EU? –grita Inuyasha.

- Ah, você estava aí, Inuyasha? –disse Kagome sem-graça e forçando um sorriso.

-É CLARO QUE ESTAVA. OUVI TUDO, MAS NÃO GOSTEI DE NADA.QUE HIST"RIA É ESSA DE PAR ROMÂNTICO? QUEM É ESSE TOSOKIRYO? POR QUE ELE ESCREVEU "BEIJOS AMOROSOS DE SEU NAMORADO"? JÁ SE ESQUECEU DE MIM?

- È. E QUE HIST"RIA É ESSA, DONA SANGO, DE ACHAR "UM GATO" ESSE TOMMY? E ELE É O QUE SEU?–grita Miroku.

- Par romântico? Eu não sei de nada. E deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa, Inuyasha: alguma vez nós já tivemos alguma coisa para você reclamar dizendo "já se esqueceu de mim?"?

- É, e o mesmo vale para você Miroku. Eu não vejo problema nenhum de namorar alguém.Você não namora a Izumi? Então, meu namorado é o Tommy.

- FEH!

- Ficamos fora um tempo, e quando voltamos está tudo de cabeça para baixo. É um absurdo.Vamos, Inuyasha, vamos dar uma volta para deixar elas pensarem o que fizeram.

Inuyasha e Miroku saíram do campo, batendo o pé, em direção a uma pequena floresta. Ao perceberem que eles já estavam longe demais para ouvirem, Kagome e Sango começam a conversar, ou melhor, sussurrar:

- Acho que deu certo! – disse rindo, muito feliz Kagome.

- Pois é! – disse Sango, também rindo.

- Agora vamos para o plano B.

- E qual é?

- Vamos apresentá-los.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro. Mas temos que ir com cautela, senão...

Na floresta...

- Ei, Miroku, você acha que nós bobeamos no ponto?

- Não sei Inuyasha. Eu só sei que eu estou a ponto de usar o meu buraco do vento no vilarejo.

Inuyasha e Miroku estavam passando por uma parte da floresta cheia de flores.Era um lugar muito bonito e muito agradável de se ficar.

_Esse lugar me lembra a Kagome_ – pensa Inuyasha – _Que droga, eu não devia ter deixado isso acontecer. Talvez eu a tenha perdido de vez._

- Inuyasha, eu esqueci.Você pode ler o pensamento dos "namorados" –fala Miroku com uma voz um tanto estranha a palavra "namorados" - delas, e eu posso ler os pensamentos delas para descobrir se realmente a perdemos.

- Boa idéia. Mas como nós vamos reuni-los?

- Fácil. Falaremos para as meninas os convidarem para jantar.

- É, vamos agir rápido.

E lá se foram, perdendo-se pela floresta.Não muito longe dali, Sesshoumaru estava planejando algo. _Está na hora desse meu irmãozinho aprender uma lição._

Kagome e Sango se surpreenderam ao ouvir a proposta dos meninos para um jantar com seus namorados.

- Com licença um minuto Inuyasha. Sango venha aqui comigo.

Elas foram para trás de uma árvore, que, aparentemente era uma árvore velha com muitas folhas e algumas frutas.Pareciam laranjas, mas ainda não estava maduras.

- Sango, vocês não acha muito estranho o que eles falaram? Isto é, será que eles estão planejando "dar uma lição" neles?

- Não sei. Também achei muito estranho o que eles nos falaram, mas também nós não estamos nos lidamos com nenhum Naraku.

- Não, só um houshi hentai e um hanyou mal humorado.

- HEI, EU OUVI ISSO! –grita Inuyasha

- ... – Kagome ficou sem palavras, e apenas forçou um sorriso.

- Então, vamos aceitar?

- É, vamos ver no que isso vai dar.

Kagome e Sango foram para onde estavam os meninos.A Sango empurrou a Kagome, para ela começar a falar, mas a ela deu um beliscão na Sango e ela entendeu o recado.Antes dela começar a falar, ela observa que o Miroku não está olhando para elas.Isso a deixa muito nervosa. Kagome já havia percebido isso, e, vendo a reação da amiga, resolve começar a falar:

- Bom, nós aceitamos. Quando...

- Não precisam fazer isso se não quiserem – disse Sango olhando para o Miroku.Este percebeu a indireta e fez apenas um "hum", o que deixou a Sango ainda mais irritada.

- Bom, como ia dizendo...- tenta continuar a Kagome.

- Nós não precisamos de favores seus, Miroku. Portanto, se você acha que se mudar de idéia eu vou me ajoelhar aos seus pés, está muito, mais muito enganado.

- Hum.

- Então...- tenta mais uma vez continuar Kagome.

- Você não vai falar nada, houshi? Vai apenas ficar fazendo "hum"? Parece que você nunca tem resposta para nada.

- Fale para essa mulher, Inuyasha, que eu não vou gastar saliva para dar explicações para uma pessoa que um dia sozinha já arranja um namorado.

- Sango, o Miroku... – começa a repetir Inuyasha.

- Fale para ele, Inuyasha que ele não é ninguém para questionar a minha dignidade.

- Ô Miroku, a Sango mandou... – tenta de novo repetir, Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha, fale para essa pessoa...

- Eu não vou falar mais nada.

- Por que não?

- Porque sempre quando eu vou falar, vocês já escutaram, nem me deixam terminar de falar.

- É isso ai, Inuyasha, mostra quem é que manda aqui –fala super empolgada Kagome.

Todos olham para a Kagome com uma cara de "você bebeu?".Percebendo isso, Kagome começa a ficar vermelha e resolve mudar de assunto:

- Então, às oito está bom?

- Por mim... –fala Inuyasha.

- Tanto faz –diz Miroku.

- Bom, então até lá –complementa Kagome.

**Oi gente....**

**Aqui é a Samy Higurashi. Monkey, a fic tá ficando muito boa, estou muito curiosa para saber no que vai dar esse jantar.**

**Desculpe a demora para revisar**

**Beijos de sua maninha**

**Samy**

**Hello!!**

**Gente, kero agradecer a Samy, por ter revisado a minha fic e a Amanda -chan pelos conselhos, brigadu....**

**Kero agradecer a todos q me mandaram reviews e por favor, continuem mandando, pq se naum eu perco o animo de escrever....**

**Muito obrigado e .....**

**VVVVVVVVVAAAAAAAAAAAAAALEU**

**KISSUS**

**JA NE**

****


	6. Os preparativos para o jantar

**Eu sei o que vocês pensaram no verão passado**

Cap. 6: Os preparativos para o jantar

Após Inuyasha e Miroku saírem, Kagome se direciona para falar com a sua amiga, quando percebe que está chorando.

- O que houve, Sango?

- Kagome, deixe-me perguntar uma coisa: tem que ser desse jeito?

- Desse jeito como?

- Assim, fazendo ciúmes?

- Ah, Sango, eu não sei se é o único jeito que existe, mas foi o único que eu achei.Por que?

- Você viu o que o Miroku fez comigo? Aquilo me magoou muito.

- Eu sei, Sango. Mas espere um pouco, até o nosso plano der certo. Eu lhe peço, por favor, espere.

- Tudo bem. Vale a pena tentar, né?

Kagome apenas assentiu a cabeça. Após alguns segundos caladas, Kagome torna a falar:

- Bom, vamos então?

- Vamos aonde?

- Falar para o Tommy e para o seu amigo, Tosokiryo.

- Falar o que?

- Falar sobre o jantar. Nós também precisamos combinar algumas coisas.

- Tipo o que?

- Você vai ver na hora.

E lá se foram para o vilarejo.

Inuyasha estava em um riacho, perto de uma cachoeira. Ele estava muito pensativo, estava pensando no que fizera até agora. Pensava em como a Kikyou, de quem ele gostava tanto, pode se juntar ao Naraku, pensava em como pode perder a Kagome.

Começou a perceber que desde o começo, quando eles se conheceram, ficou encantado com a beleza da Kagome. Pensava que, na verdade, o que ele sentia pela Kikyou era gratidão, e não amor. Mas pela a Kagome era diferente. Ele se sentia feliz perto dela. Ela não ligava se ele era um hanyou, ela gostava dele assim, como ele é. E pensando nisso, ele adormeceu

Miroku estava na mesma floresta, porém em outro lago. Estava com água até o tornozelo . Ele balançava os pés e observava o movimento da água. Olhava os peixes, olhava as algas. Levantou a cabeça e observou os passarinhos. Voltou a sua cabeça para baixo e reparou em uma folha, bem no meio do rio. Não havia nenhuma outra folha perto dela. Ele começou a se comparar com a folha. Sentia-se só, isolado, sentia-se como se tivesse perdido a razão de viver. Mas logo chegaram outras três folhas, junto da que já estava na água. Então ele lembrou de seus amigos: Inuyasha, Sango e Kagome. Inuyasha era um hanyou um pouco mal educado, mas muito esperto. Quando uma pessoa estava triste, ele a irritava, para que isso fizesse esquecer o porquê da tristeza dessa pessoa. Kagome era uma menina muito doce, para ela, nada ia ou podia dar errado. Sempre pensava pelo lado positivo. Sango era uma garota muito bonita pelo qual Miroku se apaixonara, apesar de demorar muito tempo para perceber isso. Ela é uma exterminadora de youkais. Há muito tempo, ela caiu em uma armadilha do Naraku, pela qual pagou muito caro. O preço foi a vida de seu irmão, recém exterminador de youkai (sua primeira luta), seu pai, chefe do vilarejo e do grupo dos exterminadores e o seu vilarejo, que foi totalmente destruído. Miroku olhou novamente para o céu, deitou-se na grama adormeceu.

- Com licença - começa a falar Kagome ao entrar na casa de Tommy.

- Com licença - também fala Sango, entrando logo após da amiga.

- Olá, Kagome. Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem Tommy e você?

- Tudo ótimo. Tudo bem, Sango?

- Tudo – falou Sango, apesar de que nada estava bom. Afinal o seu amado estava bravo com ela.

- Vamos para o meu quarto –disse Tommy

Kagome e Sango saíram de um corredor extenso e entraram em uma sala. Era uma sala grande e bem arejada, devia ter uns 10 metros de largura e uns 7 de comprimento. Tinha uns 3 ou 4 metros de altura. Nesta sala havia cadeiras bonitas feitas de palha, quadros muito bonitos, vasos com algumas cores exóticas, dos quais a Kagome não gostou, já a Sango adorou. Havia um tapete com marrom-claro bem no centro, debaixo de uma mesinha de madeira, com potes de palha em cima. Nos cantos da sala, havia vasos com plantas muito bonitas. Kagome conseguiu identificar uma samambaia .Uma outra planta, que na verdade não era uma planta, e sim uma erva, Kagome já tinha visto a vovó Kaede pegar algumas, mas não sabia o nome.

- Muito bonita a sua casa - diz Kagome.

- Você acha? Brigado.

Agora eles começaram a subir uma escadaAo terminarem as escadas, entraram em um hall. Nesse hall, havia três portas. No meio, havia um tapete feito de pele de animal. Kagome achou que era de uma ovelha. Logo do lado da escada havia uma porta. Mais para frente havia outras duas. Tommy direcionou-se para uma das portas e abriu-a. Era um quarto não muito grande, mas bem ajeitado. Havia uma cama de palha no canto, uma mesa e umas cadeiras. Tommy puxou duas cadeiras, iguais as que haviam na sala, de um canto do quarto, cujo Sango e Kagome nem haviam reparado que existia.

- Em fim, chegamos.

- Seu quarto também é muito bonito –disse Kagome

- Muito obrigado.

- Mas, deixe-me perguntar uma coisa por curiosidade: aonde você coloca a suas roupas?

- Atrás da porta.

- Atrás da porta? Elas não ficam amassadas?

- Não - disse Tommy rindo - atrás da porta tem um armário falso.

Kagome fecha a porta e vê uma maçaneta.

- Possoabrir?

- À vontade.

Kagome abriu e viu um armário cheio de roupas, mas todas bem arrumadas e dobradas.

- Nossa como você é cuidadoso.

- Por que o espanto?

- Eu nunca vi um homem organizado. Bom, pelo menos o meu avô e o meu irmão não são.

- Meu pai era - disse Sango com uma cara um pouco triste.

- Bom, mas vamos direto ao assunto: por que devo o prazer de sua visita?

- É que nós fizemos com que o Inuyasha achasse que você está namorando a Sango e que eu estivesse namorando o Tosokiryo.

- Queria ter visto a cara dele - disse Tommy rindo.

- É, foi engraçado –disse Kagome."Tomou" um pouco de ar e disse –eles querem que você e o Tosokiryo jantem com a gente.

- Ai meu deus.

- O que foi?

- Nada não, continue.

- Então, tem como você e o Tosokiryo ir ao jantar?

- Claro! Que horas?

- Ás oito, pode ser?

- Pode. Aonde vai ser?

- Lá no campo. Bom, de qualquer forma eu vou passar aqui para irmos juntos.

- Tudo bem. Vocês querem comer um pedaço de bolo de chocolate?

- Ah, eu aceito um pedacinho - disse Kagome um pouco envergonhada, mas ela não resistia à tentação de comer um pedaço de bolo de chocolate.

- Eu também aceito um pedaço.

- Então venham, vamos para a cozinha.

Eles saíram do quarto, desceram a escada. Passaram pela sala e chegaram na cozinha e tiveram um surpresa.Bom, pelo menos a Sango teve.Izumi estava colocando um prato na pia,sujo de chocolate.Ela olhou para a Sango e disse:

- O que ela está fazendo aqui - disse Izumi, dando ênfase a palavra "ela".

- Eu as convidei - disse Tommy em tom de deboche.

- E eu as convido para se retirarem.

- Quando você tiver uma casa, você faz isso, mas na minha casa, quem manda sou eu.

- Se vc quer trazer seus amigos para cá, eu não ligo -disse Izumi, olhando para Sango - mas elas ficarem aqui, isso eu não aceito.

- Você não tem que aceitar. É uma vontade minha, dono da casa.

- Ou eu, ou elas.

- A porta da rua é serventia da casa - disse Tommy secamente.

- Ah é assim? Eu não vou embora porque eu sei que você precisa de mim

- Errado. Você não vai embora porque não tem coragem.

- Não precisam brigar. Eu e a Sango já estávamos de saída - disse Kagome, já dando meia volta quando foi interrompida.

- Fiquem aí mesmo. A Izumi tem que aprender a respeitar a minha vontade.

- Eu vou para o meu quarto porque eu tenho mais o que fazer, do que ficar brigando por nada.

- É, é bom mesmo.

Izumi saiu da cozinha, mas ao passar pela Sango, ela esbarrou nela de propósito, o que a deixou extremamente irritada. Já estava quase xingando a Izumi quanto a Kagome a impediu, lembrando-a que estavam de visita naquela casa.

- Então, o que vão querer para acompanhar o bolo? Suco de laranja ou limonada?

- Eu prefiro suco de laranja - disse Kagome. Ela também adora suco de laranja.

- E você Sango, suco ou limonada? Sango?

Sango estava contemplando o nada. Ao ser chamada quase aos berros por Tommy, ela despertou do seu "sonho".

- Voltou para a Terra?

- Tô chegando, aproximadamente Marte.

Ao dizer isso, todos caíram na gargalhada.

- Vocês não querem se arrumar aqui? A Sara "empresta" o quarto para vocês.

- Não, muito obrigada. Acho que nem vou comer um pedaço de bolo, eu já vou indo –disse Kagome

- Já? As oito então?

- Isso. Já esteja arrumado nessa hora que nós vamos passar aqui as 7:50, tá?

- Ok. Até as oito então.

- Até e tchau - disseram as duas dando um beijo na sua bochecha.

- Tchau, qual quer problema, me avisem tá?

- Tá.

Tommy fechou a porta e subiu para o seu quarto para tirar uma soneca. Enquanto isso, Inuyasha ainda dorme tão calmamente que ninguém seria capaz de acordá-lo. Miroku acordou assustado. Ele nem conseguiu dormir direito. Olhou para o lago, olhou para o céu e viu que ainda não tinha escurecido. Subiu em uma árvore e observou um ninho de passarinhos. Viu a mãe alimentando os filhotes, dando a comida em seus bicos. Desceu da árvore. Estava entediado. Queria que o tempo passasse rápido para chegar de noite. Decidiu ir procurar o Inuyasha para conversarem.

Kagome e Sango entraram em um lago para tomar banho. Ficaram conversando um tempo, viram quem conseguia ficar mais tempo de baixo d'água.A Sango foi a primeira a sair. Kagome ficou um tempo na água porque não tinha coragem para sair, devido ao vento que estava muito "gelado".

Miroku, andando pela floresta, acha Inuyasha e resolve fazer uma brincadeira um tanto maldosa com ele. Chegou perto dele e começou a gritar:

- INUYASHA, CORRE, O NARAKU PEGOU A KAGOME!!!

Inuyasha levantou em um pulo, sacou a Tetsusaiga e disse:

- CADE AQUELE MALDITO??

Quando ele olha para o Miroku, percebe que tudo não passava de uma grande brincadeira. Miroku estava deitado no chão, rolando de tanto rir.Então, Inuyasha se aproxima de Miroku e faz uma cara de mal.

- Inu..Inu...Inuyasha, foi só uma brincadeirinha – disse Miroku, encolhido perto de uma árvore, tremendo de medo.

- Feh! Você pensou que podia brincar comigo?? Agora eu vou brincar com você!!

- N..n...nã..não, Inuyasha, pra que isso? Por que ser vingativo? Vingança é uma coisa tão feia! Isso é coisa que o Naraku faz!! Você não quer se comparar á ele, quer?

- Feh!

Miroku pensando:Como ele é burro!!

- BURRO?????

- Inuyasha, você é um gênio!

- Ha! Você não me engana Miroku!

- É sério! Nós podemos descobrir quais são as reais intenções dos "namoradinhos" delas!!!!

- Hum...Até que de vez em quando você tem idéias boas!

- Muito obrigado!

- Por nada. Vamos arrumar tudo para o jantar!

- Inuysha, ainda é muito cedo!

- Não é. Vamos fazer um big jantar.

- Tudo bem - Miroku olha para Inuyasha, como se dizendo:Por onde começar?

- Vamos, Miroku!!

- Tá, vou logo átras de você.

- Mas eu achei que você sabia como se preparar um jantar!

- ...

- MIROKU!! ESTAMOS PERDIDOOOSSS!!!

- Inuyasha, você sabe o que isso significa?

- Não, o que?

- Que..sei lá...

- Então por que você disse isso?

- Por que eu achei que caía bem nessa hora!

- tombo

- Bom, vamos decidir o que nós vamos fazer .O que vai ser na janta? Peixes, carne de animal...

- Hum...cansei de comer peixes. Vamos comer carne de animal. Que animal?

- Não sei. Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu vou pegar a lenha, e mais algumas outras coisas para fazer o jantar. Você pega a carne.

- Hum...tudo bem. Onde nos encontramos?

- Já no lugar marcado, onde vai ser o jantar.

- Tá.

E então eles saíram. Não muito longe dali, Sango e Kagome conversam:

- Acho que esse jantar não vai dar muito certo - diz Kagome, um pouco triste.

- Por que pensa isso?

- Não sei, mas será que eles vão conseguir fazer tudo direitinho? E se eles baterem no Tommy?

- É...mas tomara que não aconteça nada.

- É.

**Fala gente!!!!**

**Voltei depois de muito tempo!!Bom, mas eu espero q vcs gostem...**

**Kero agradecer a Samy Higurashi por ter revisado a minha fic e a todos os q me mandaram reviews!vlw!foram vcs q me ajudaram a voltar a escrever**


	7. O plano que falhou misteriosamente

**Eu sei o que vocês pensaram no verão passado**

Cap 7:O plano que falhou misteriosamente

Inuyasha estava procurando por algum animal que pudesse servir para o jantar .Não tinha encontrado nada até aquela hora, porém, como se fosse um milagre divino, surge um boi, grande e gordo.

- Hehe! Finalmente encontrei um animal - dizendo isso, ele saca a Tetsusaiga e usa a ferida do vento. O boi, simplesmente desapareceu.

Do outro lado da floresta Miroku também não estava tendo muito sucesso.

- Como eu poderia cortar uma árvore, sendo que eu não tenho nada que possa cortar? -pensava indignado Miroku – Bom, de qualquer forma, eu vou pegar uns cogumelos para saborear na janta. Mas...Qual deles é venenoso?

Sango decidiu tirar uma soneca, enquanto Kagome lia um livro que trouxera da era atual, chamado "Histórias que o povo conta". Era um livro de terror. Aquele livro juntava todas as histórias que mães contam para filhos, como "O homem do saco" entre outras.

"A garota sai do táxi, dizendo que ia pegar o dinheiro na casa. Entra na casa e fecha a porta. António olhou no relógio e viu que já era tarde. Passaram vinte minutos, e a garota ainda não apareceu. António saiu do carro e foi em direção da porta da casa, tocou a campainha e esperou. Abre a porta, e um senhor, careca, um pouco mais baixo e gorda que António aparece".

- Em o que posso ajudá-lo? –pergunta o senhor, humildemente.

- Eu sou taxista e cerca de uns vinte minutos atrás trouxe uma jovem para esta casa. Ela ficou de pegar o dinheiro, mas isso não aconteceu.

- Deve ter ocorrido um engano, cavalheiro. Pois nesta casa, moramos apenas eu e minha esposa. Como era essa jovem?

- Era uma jovem alta, cabelos louros e cacheados. Tinha olhos cor-de-mel...

Antes que possa continuar, o senhor começa a chorar copiosamente.

- O que houve? Falei algo que lhe ofendeu? –pergunta António, incompreendido.

- É que essa descrição...-o senhor toma fôlego e continua- é de minha falecida filha.

António foi embora abalado. Hoje, virou motorista de ônibus para não ocorrer mais esse problema."

Kagome fechou o livro. Não queria assumir, mas estava morrendo de medo. Deitou-se do lado de Sango, e cochilou um pouco.

Miroku e Inuyasha se encontram no lugar combinado, porém de mãos vazias.

- Inuyasha, seu incompetente! Nem um animal você consegue pegar?

- Feh! Mas pelo o que eu vejo, você também não conseguiu nada, não é mesmo?

- É, eu tive alguns problemas. Então fazemos o seguinte, eu pego o animal e você pega a lenha, ok?

- Certo.

Então lá se foram de novo para dentro da floresta. Inuyasha achou uma árvore grande e imediatamente cortou-a com a Tetsusaiga. Depois ele cortou em pequenos pedaços, para Miroku poder usar. Miroku, por sua vez, achou um porco, bem suculento. "Mas um só não vai dar!" pensou ele. Mas, por sua sorte, ele avista mais um porco, próximo ao primeiro. Então, ele usou o seu bastão e pegou os dois porcos. Uma hora depois eles se encontraram de novo no mesmo local, mas agora com tudo. Miroku começou a fazer a fogueira, enquanto Inuyasha fatiava o porco (imaginem o Inuyasha de açougueiro!)

Kagome acorda assustada. Tinha tido um pesadelo horrível por causa da história que lera antes. Ela tinha sonhado que o Inuyasha era um taxista e que deixara ela na casa dela .Porém, ela não volta para pagá-lo. Então ele toca a campainha e atende o seu avô, dizendo que não tem dinheiro para pagar o táxi. InuYasha fica furioso e destrói a casa muito medo, Kagome chama Sango.

- Hum...O que houve Kagome? –disse Sango, um pouco sonolenta.

- É que eu tive um pesadelo horrível.

- Pesadelo? Sobre o que?

- Sobre uma história que li.

E então ela contou o seu sonho.

- Nossa. Que sonho em Kagome? Porém, não duvido que InuYasha faria isso mesmo.

- Ai, você acha?

- Tenho certeza.

Kagome ficou ainda mais "bolada" com o que a amiga disse. "Será que isso pode ser um sinal?" Pensava ela.

Enquanto isso, Inuyasha e Miroku estavam com tudo pronto, mas se começassem aquela hora, iam ficar muito adiantados.

- Inuyasha –Miroku começou a falar - você toma conta disso tudo aqui, enquanto eu vou pegar alguns peixes.

- Mas não demore muito. Não vou ficar a eternidade aqui esperando.

- Certo.

Miroku realmente fora pescar, mas...

- Olá senhorita, quer ter um filho meu? –perguntou Miroku para uma mulher à beira-rio, lavando roupa.

- Mas que atrevido! –e lhe deu um tapa na cara.

Miroku andou um pouco mais para o lado e fez a mesma pergunta, e a resposta foi igual. Isso se repetiu umas cinco vezes. Vendo que não tinha muito sucesso, resolveu pescar.

Kagome e Sango continuavam conversando.

- Kagome, quando você vai ter que voltar para sua era?

- Talvez daqui uns dois dias.

- Já?

- É.

- E aí, quando você volta?

- Duas semanas depois.

- Por que só duas semanas depois?

- Eu tenho semana de prova.

- Hum. Mas, se você está em semana de prova, por que duas semanas?

- Vou uma semana antes para estudar.

Duas horas depois, Miroku volta.

- ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA?

- Pescando, Inuyasha.

- MAS POR QUE DEMOROU TANTO?

- Ah...Você sabe como é, né? Sempre demora um pouquinho.

- E...Cadê os peixes?

- É...Eu...Não tive muito sucesso.

- Como?

- O mar não estava para peixes.

- Mar? Você foi pescar em um lago!

- É só um modo de falar.

- Feh!

Já se passaram das seis da tarde e o sol já estava se pondo. O céu estava naquele tom avermelhado. Em um lago próximo, os animais resolveram tomar um pouco d'água. Lobos e algumas aves, dividindo o mesmo lago .Os filhotes de lobo, recém nascidos, querem aprender o mais rápido possível com os pais. As aves estavam alimentando os seus filhotes. Os filhotes indefesos, que nem conseguiam comer direito, estavam tendo um "pequeno auxilio" da mãe.

Miroku e Inuyasha já estavam preparando a fogueira. Precisavam de trinta minutos para poder colocar os "pedaços de porcos" na fogueira.

Enquanto isso, Kagome e Sango já começaram a se arrumar. Penteavam o cabelo, arrumavam as suas roupas (alguém já viu elas com roupas diferentes?), etc.

Quando eram sete e meia, o jantar já estava quase pronto. Sango e Kagome já estavam a caminho da casa de Tommy. Passaram-se mais meia hora e o Inuyasha já começa a ficar impaciente. Mais dez minutos se passou e nada ainda, nem de Kagome, nem de Sango. Finalmente, as oito e meia, os quarto (Tommy, Tosokiryo, Kagome e Sango)chegaram.

"Nossa, mas como está bonita" pensOU Inuyasha, ao ver Kagome. Miroku apenas encara Tommy com desprezo. Tommy, para quebrar o gelo, fala:

- Olá, tudo bem?

- Não –responde Inuyasha, estupidamente.

- Então, vamos comer? –pergunta Sango

- Quando vocês quiserem –responde Miroku

- Então...Agora! –fala Kagome, que estava faminta.

Então eles se sentaram no chão. Sango estava sendo "cercada" pelo Miroku e Tommy e Kagome por Inuyasha e Tosokiryo.

Começaram a comer.O silencio pairava pelo local.Miroku fita Sango e olha bem nos seus olhos, para ler os seus pensamentos: "Ai, será que eles vão descobrir?". Miroku ficou um pouco confuso com o que acabara de "ouvir". Enquanto isso, Inuyasha estava encarando Tosokiryo. Tosokiryo suava frio. Inuyasha começou a ler os pensamentos dele.

"Esse cara ta me encarando há tempos. Será que ele descobriu que tudo não passou de uma farsa?".

Inuyasha, assim como Miroku, estava muito confuso. Uma hora se passou e eles já haviam terminado de jantar. Estavam "conversando".

- O jantar estava muito bom –diz Tommy

- É, estava mesmo –concorda Sango.

- Muito obrigado...Sango –diz Miroku.

Inuyasha não havia tirado os olhos de Tosokiryo. Ao ler os seus pensamentos pela milésima vez, ele descobre tudo

"Só o Tommy pra me colocar em uma fria dessas. Até que ela é bonita, mas nunca seria a minha namorada. Só pra fazer ciúmes para esse imbecil."

- DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU?

- Oi? –fala Tosokiryo, assustado.

- Nada –diz Inuyasha, recuperando o fôlego –Miroku, venha aqui um minuto.

Inuyasha o levou para trás de uma árvore.

- O que você quer, Inuyasha?

- Eu descobri tudo.

- Tudo o que?

- Tudo. Não existe namoro, nunca existiu.

- Como assim?

- Simples. Eles são namorados "fajutos". Assim, elas fariam ciúmes para a gente.

- Como você descobriu isso?

- Lendo os pensamento daquele pirralho.

- Ah...Então era disso que se tratava os pensamentos da Sango. Bom, então agora, nós vamos fazer com que elas paguem.

- O que nós vamos fazer?

- O contrário do que elas querem.

Miroku e Inuyasha voltaram para onde se encontravam Kagome, Sango, Tosokiryo e Tommy. Miroku olha para Sango e fala:

- Eu e o Inuyasha vamos deixar vocês um pouco sozinhos.

- COMO? Quer dizer, vocês já vão? –pergunta Kagome assustada

- Sim, nós decidimos que vocês precisam de privacidade.

- Imagina. Podem ficar aqui um pouco –fala Sango

- Não, vamos deixar vocês "curtirem" um pouco tudo isso.

- Não, não, mas foram vocês que fizeram o jantar. Vocês têm que ficar até o fim –insiste Kagome.

- Então ta. Acabou tudo agora, vamos Miroku –diz Inuyasha, secamente.

- Mas...

Antes que Kagome possa continuar, eles já tinham ido embora.

- Será que eles descobriram tudo? –pergunta Kagome, muito inconformada.

- Impossível. Ninguém tocou no assunto –responde Tommy.

- Mas então, o que houve?

- Não faço idéia –responde Tosokiryo.

- Eu ainda acho que eles descobriram –argumenta Kagome.

- Já disse, é impossível. Só se eles lerem mentes, o que é mais absurdo ainda.

- É mesmo –concordam todos

**Mais uma vez, hein??**

**agora voltou com força total...haha...**

**Quero de novo agradecer a todos e a Samy Higurashi por ter reviado a minha fic...vlw**


	8. A vingança fajuta

Eu sei o que vocês pensaram no verão passado

Cap.8: A vingança fajuta

Quando Tommy e Tosokiryo foram embora, Kagome e Sango tentavam descobrir algum motivo óbvio para explicar o ato de Inuyasha e Miroku.

- Sango, você acha possível que eles tenham descoberto tudo?

- Ai amiga, não sei, mas eu acho mais possível...-Sango parou um pouco para pensar e continuou –não, esquece.

- Fala, vai –pede Kagome.

- É que...-ensaia um pouco Sango

- Fala logo Sango!

- Ta bom, eu falo. Será que eles não gostam da gente?

- É uma possibilidade.

- Ai não. Isso eu não agüentaria.

- Amiga, temos que estar preparada para tudo.

Sango pensando "Que ótima conselheira você é, Kagome!"  
Um pouco longe dali, Miroku e Inuyasha planejam o seu plano diabólico:

- Bom, o primeiro passo já está dado.Agora é só "administrar". Elas vão ver o que é bom para tosse –disse Miroku, com tom de superioridade.

- Ah, Miroku – diz Inuyasha, um pouco na dúvida – você está sentado, por tanto, não dá para você dar um passo. Segundo que, pelo o que sei, nem Sango, nem Kagome estão com tosse.

- Inuyasha, é apenas um modo de dizer!

- Ah ta. Mas que eu estou certo eu estou.

- É, pode ser.

- Mas, e agora? O que vamos fazer?

- Agora, vamos até onde elas estão, e conversar com elas, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Mas, Miroku, não é melhor falarmos com elas amanhã? Porque nós acabamos de sair de lá.

- É, ta, como quiser.

E então, adormeceram.

O dia amanheceu nublado. Mal dava para se ver o sol. Nuvens negras demonstravam que, provavelmente choveria à tarde. Os animais já estão procurando abrigo. Está ventando bastante. O som da água e das folhas, que agora já é forte, acordaram Inuyasha. Este como é muito preguiçoso, continua deitado. Meia hora se passou, e ele resolveu levantar, acordou Miroku, para continuarem o plano.

- Miroku, acorde! Vamos continuar o plano.

- Hein? Que plano? –disse Miroku, um pouco sonolento.

- Deixe para lá –responde Inuyasha, um pouco inconformado com a preguiça do amigo.

Não muito perto dali, Sango acordou, com um pouco de frio. Ela estava triste, queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Não, na verdade o que ela queria era ter o Miroku ao seu lado. Queria estar abraçada com ele, neste frio, queria poder saber que o teria pelo resto de sua vida. Mas não tinha nada disso.

Mais uma hora se passou quando finalmente Miroku acordou.

- A bela adormecida já acordou? –pergunta Inuyasha, sarcasticamente.

- Mais ou menos –retruca Miroku, um pouco sonolento.

- Recebeu um beijinho, foi? Seu príncipe encantado te beijou e você acordou?

- Uma coisa que você não sabe nem do que se trata é isso: beijar.

- Claro que sei.

- Aham –dessa vez, Miroku foi sarcástico.

- Não lhe devo satisfações.

Miroku riu por ver o seu amigo irritado por um motivo tão bobo. Após alguns minutos calados, Inuyasha resolve se manifestar:

- Sobre o plano: o que vamos fazer?

- Vamos até lá, para saber se está tudo bem. Conversamos um pouco, e depois vamos embora.

- Ok.

E lá se foram.

Kagome acorda e vê Sango chorando.

- O que houve, amiga?

- Até parece que você não sabe – responde Sango, com rispidez –me desculpa, mas é que eu estou um pouco nervosa.

- Tudo bem. Mas tudo vai dar certo –Kagome diz. Ao ver Inuyasha e  
Miroku, ela acrescenta – Eu não disse? Agora enxugue essas lágrimas.

Sango fez o que a amiga disse. Eles se aproximam ainda mais, e elas se arrumam, discretamente.

- Oi, tudo bem? – pergunta Miroku para Sango. Inuyasha faz o mesmo, só que para Kagome.

- Tudo certo –responde Kagome –e você?

Sango apenas assentiu a cabeça, para a pergunta de Miroku.

- Comigo ta. Dormiram bem? –pergunta Inuyasha

"Nossa, o Inuyasha deve ter batido a cabeça. Ele está simpático!" pensa Kagome. Miroku "ouviu" isso e se esforçou para não rir.

- Dormimos. E vocês, como passaram a noite?

- Maravilhosamente bem. Acho que vai chover, né? E falando isso, Inuyasha senta-se ao lado de Kagome, deixando a garota um pouco corada. Miroku faz o mesmo, só que do lado de Sango.

Miroku olhou nos olhos de Sango. Ela brincou um pouco com o cabelo, para provocá-lo.

"Eu não estou agüentando mais essa farsa. Eu estou quase jogando tudo para o alto, e agarrando ela aqui mesmo. Não, calma lindo, digo, Miroku, você precisa continuar com isso." Pensa Miroku.

Kagome demorou a responder a InuYasha(sobre a chuva). Ela estava impressionada com a maneira que ele está.

- É mesmo –responde, depois de muito tempo.

- Inuyasha, vamos embora.

- Mas já? Tudo bem. Tchau Kagome, tchau Sango.

As garotas apenas acenaram.No meio do caminho, Inuyasha pergunta:

- Por que você fez isso?

- Inuyasha, eu quero acabar logo com isso.Eu quero ficar ao lado de Sango.

- Então vamos voltar lá –falando isso, Inuyasha puxa o amigo pelo braço e começa a voltar para onde Kagome e Sango estão. Kagome ia começar a falar, mas é surpreendida quando vê novamente os garotos.

- Ai Kagome, eu não...- Sango é interrompida por Kagome

- Cuidado com o que você vai falar. Eles voltaram.

Sango olha um pouco assustada para o lado e os vêem, andando na direção delas. Eles chegam onde elas estão sentadas e Inuyasha começa a falar:

- Nós temos uma coisa para falar.

- Tem? –pergunta Sango e Kagome, ao mesmo tempo e ansiosas.

- Nós sabemos de tudo –diz Miroku

- Tu...Tudo o que? –pergunta Kagome.

- Sabemos que tudo não passa de uma farsa.

- Tudo o que? –repete a pergunta Kagome.

- Você, Tommy, Sango e Tosokiryo –responde Miroku.

- ?

- Não interessa como, e sim que nós sabemos. E acho que está mais  
do que na hora de retomar o tempo perdido, parar de fingir e voltar à realidade

- Como assim, Inuyasha? –pergunta Kagome.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando. Miroku...

Miroku, apenas com o olhar de Inuyasha, já soube o que ele queria. Ele pega Sango pela mão, o que a deixa totalmente corada, e sai dali, para deixá-los a sós.

Kagome levantou. Inuyasha se aproximou dela. A respiração de ambos começou a ficar ofegante. O coração começou a bater mais rápido. Inuyasha, lentamente colocou as mãos na cintura de Kagome, e ela, por sua vez, colocou as mãos no pescoço dele.

- Finalmente – ele sussurrou, e se aproximou ainda mais do corpo de Kagome.

- É mesmo – sussurra Kagome.

Os lábios deles se encontram. Inuyasha aperta Kagome contra o seu corpo, bem forte. O Beijo que inicialmente era suave se tornara apaixonado. Eles não pensavam mais em nada.Queriam permanecer assim para sempre.  
Enquanto eles se beijavam, Miroku e Sango os observam.

- Finalmente Kagome teve um "final feliz" –comenta Sango

- É, e já está na hora de escrever o nosso.

- assim?

- Eu vou lhe mostrar.

Miroku se aproxima de Sango. Ela cora muito. Ele não quer ficar "ensaiando", do mesmo jeito que Inuyasha e Kagome fizeram.Foi rapidamente ao encontro dos lábios dela. Sango também não queria demorar. Esperava por esse momento a muito tempo.  
Inuyasha e Kagome terminam o beijo, olharam para o lado e viram Sango e Miroku.

- É, agora tudo ficou muito mais "azul" –comenta Kagome.

- É –concorda Inuyasha, apesar de não saber o que Kagome quis dizer com isso.

- Podemos continuar a nossa estrada agora? –interrompe Kagome.  
Sango para o beijo, por causa da pergunta de Kagome.

- Por favor, dá para ter um minuto em paz??? –pergunta Miroku, nervoso.

- Ta bom.

Sendo assim InuYasha e Kagome deixaram o casal à sós e também aproveitaram o momento tranqüilos...mal sabiam eles o que ainda estava por vir.

**Oi genteeee!!Ao contrário dos outros capítulos, esse foi muito rápido, não???heheheh.**

**o próximo eh o último...fiquem atentos**

**Quero agradecer a Samy Higurashi por revisar a minha fic.**

**Marcella: q bom q vc gostou dos lendo, hein??vc tem alguma fic??me fala para eu ler...bjokas**

**Yukyuno Hikari: eh mesmo..demorei um poko para atualizar...mas...acho q valeu a pena, naum???**

**Qm gosta de comédia, me desculpe, pq eu axu q esse capítulo foi mais romance do q comédia**

**Agradeço pela citação na fic de Bubby Urameshi, Confusões e Beijos.Uma ótima opção para ler, qm ainda naum leu.**

**Kissus**

**Ja ne**


	9. Um final triste para eles

**Eu sei o que vocês pensaram no verão passado**

Cap.9 Um final triste para eles

Dias e dias se passaram e Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku e Sango, continuavam juntos, e parecia que à medida que o tempo passara, eles se gostavam ainda mais.

Certo dia, Inuyasha e Miroku foram caçar alguma coisa para comer. Adentraram-se na floresta e começaram a procura. Duas horas se passaram e nada de achar qualquer animal, mas a persistência deles foi mais forte do que o cansaço. Mais uma hora se passou, e eles continuavam procurando. Estavam exaustos, mas continuaram a procurar.

- Inuyasha, por favor, vamos parar para descansar. Estou exausto.

- Eu também estou, Miroku. Mas nós temos que levar comida para elas.

Outras duas horas se passaram e quando, finalmente, encontraram um carneiro selvagem. Inuyasha já tinha sacado a Tetsusaiga quando foi interrompido por Miroku.

- Inuyasha, você está louco? Quer destruí-lo?

- Feh!

Miroku cautelosamente se aproximou do carneiro. Quando chegou perto o suficiente, ele pegou o bastão e o acertou na cabeça do animal, fazendo-o desmaiar.

- Viu como se faz? –ironiza Miroku, com tom de superioridade.

- Oh, me desculpa todo poderoso Miroku. Pena que você não tem toda essa técnica com as mulheres.

- Antes você podia falar isso, mas agora não.

- Coitado. Ela não te contou?

- Quem?

- A Sango.

- Não contou nada. Por que?

- Ela ficou com você por pena.

- Não acredito.

- Pois pode acreditar.

- Não!!! – Miroku olhou para baixo, muito triste, mas logo ficou com raiva ao ouvir a risada de Inuyasha.

- Hahaha. Bobo. Acreditou mesmo?

- Inuyasha, eu te mato!

- Aham. Não vai pensando que eu sou que nem o carneiro, que você dá uma porrada e ele morre. Vamos levá-lo logo para elas. Elas devem estar com fome e preocupadas.

- Ta bom, mas eu ainda de mato.

Levaram o carneiro para onde elas estavam. Porém não as encontraram.

- Cadê elas? – perguntou Miroku assustado.

- Talvez elas tenham ido tomar um banho.

Miroku saiu andando em direção ao lago.

- Hei, aonde você vai? –perguntou Inuyasha, o seguindo.

- Para o lago.

- Mas e se elas estiverem tomando banho?

- E se não estiverem? –"tomara que elas estejam!" pensou maliciosamente Miroku.

Ao chegarem no lago, não encontraram ninguém.

- Não tem ninguém. –disse Inuyasha assustado e indignado.

- Que pena – Miroku não sabia se estava mais tristes por elas não estarem lá tomando banho, ou por elas terem sumido.

- Aonde será que elas estão?

- Talvez voltarampara o local onde está o nosso acampamento.(agora eles juntaram os dois acampamentos)

- Pode ser.

Eles voltaram para lá, e novamente não encontraram ninguém, mas encontraram uma coisa que os deixou muito mais preocupados.

- Inuyasha, olha, tem um papel naquela árvore.

Eles foram ver o que era.

- Leia –ordenou Inuyasha -em voz alta.

"Estou com as garotas. Se quiserem elas de volta, venha ao meu encontro. Estarei em uma caverna, perto da montanha. Vocês saberão encontrar...".

Naraku.

Ps: é melhor que não demore, pois eu não tenho muita paciência."

- O que vamos fazer? –pergunta Miroku

- Ir lá e acabar com a raça daquele maldito –falou Inuyasha, com muita raiva.

Inuyasha e Miroku foram rapidamente para essa tal caverna. Não demorou muito para eles a encontrar. Inuyasha entrou rapidamente na caverna e gritou:

- Cadê você Naraku??? Vamos, sai logo daí!!

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, uma voz ecoa na úmida caverna:

- Achei que não viria mais, Inuyasha.

- Ora, seu maldito! O que você fez com a minha Kagome?

- Sua? Bom, não é o que parece.

De repente surge uma pequena luz na caverna. Kagome aparece, mas ela não está só, Kouga está abraçado com ela. De repente eles se beijam. Essa luz desaparece e o foco de Inuyasha volta para Naraku.

- Não pode ser! –gritou Inuyasha, inconformado –o que você fez com ela?

- Ora, ora, ora Inuyasha. Você ainda não aprendeu que não se pode acreditar em uma mulher?

- Não mesmo. Só em mim. –de repente Kikyou aparece.

- Você também está aqui? –pergunta Inuyasha, ainda mais indignado. Ele saca a Tetsusaiga. Ela fica vermelha. Quando Inuyasha estava prestes a usar a onda explosiva e destruir toda a caverna, Miroku grita:

- PARE, INUYASHA!! SEJA INTELIGENTE PELO MENOS UMA VEZ NA VIDA!

Inuyasha para, vira-se para onde está Miroku e diz:

- O que você quer agora, geniozinho?

- VOCÊ SENTE O CHEIRO DO KOUGA NESTA CAVERNA?

Inuyasha para. "Procura" o cheiro de Kouga na caverna, porém, ele não sente. Tudo não passara de mais uma armadilha do Naraku.

- Naraku –disse Inuyasha, olhando seriamente para ele –vamos para fora da caverna.

- Inuyasha, não seja tolo. Você acha mesmo que conseguira me matar?

- É isso que vamos ver.

Eles foram para fora da caverna. Inuyasha atacou Naraku impiedosamente. Mas parece que os ataques não surtiam efeito.

- Vamos, Inuyasha, é só isso que sabe fazer?

- Ora seu maldito. ONDA EXPLOSIVA!

Inuyasha ataca Naraku com a onda explosiva. Essa pareceu surtir um pouco de efeito, mas rapidamente Naraku se reconstituiu."Mas que droga! Eu precisava saber onde está a jóia. Kagome, se você estivesse aqui...". Os pensamentos de Inuyasha foram cortados pela voz de Miroku:

- Inuyasha, novamente, seja esperto!

- Do que você está falando Miroku?

- Daquilo...Aquele seu poder.

- Hein? Ah, certo.

Miroku deu uma ótima idéia para Inuyasha. Ele poderia ler os pensamentos de Naraku e prever exatamente o que ele irá fazer. E, com sorte, descobrir onde está a jóia.

Naraku ataca Inuyasha, e com o "poder misterioso" Inuyasha desvia facilmente do golpe dele. Ele golpeia mais vezes, mas Inuyasha continua se esquivando.

"Como esse maldito está esquivando os meus golpes?" pensava Naraku, indignado.

- MIROKU! ENTRE NA CAVERNA E RESGATE A KAGOME E A SANGO! RÁPIDO!

Miroku obedece Inuyasha, mas, ao entrar na caverna, recebe um ataque surpreso de Kikyou. Inuyasha olha para o seu amigo que está encostado na parede, e, por um segundo de desatenção, Naraku acerta-lhe um golpe preciso. Inuyasha cai no chão, mas ao ver o esforço de seu amigo humano, se sente na obrigação de por um fim nisso tudo.

Ele se levanta. Mas uma vez, Naraku vem furiosamente para mais um ataque. Inuyasha desvia deste, e, sem saber, acerta-lhe um golpe nas costas, onde se localiza a jóia. Lendo os pensamentos dele e percebendo que um simples golpe lhe afetou muito, Inuyasha descobre aonde se localiza a jóia. Esperou Naraku novamente vir atacá-lo, mas isto não ocorreu. Inuyasha então tomou a providência, e, mais uma vez, com a ajuda de seu poder especial, esquivou do contra-ataque de Naraku, e o golpeou, com a Onda Explosiva, matando - o. Mas antes de morrer, Naraku olhou para Inuyasha e disse:

- Não vá se gabando. Quando você menos esperar, eu voltarei, e acabarei com a sua raça.

Um fecho de luz ofusca Inuyasha. Quando este desaparece, Inuyasha pode ver que é a jóia de quatro almas, completa.

- INUYASHA!! OLHE!! –surge a voz familiar de Miroku. Inuyasha olha e se surpreende. Kikyou estava levando Kagome embora, com a ajuda de alguma coisa que não conseguiram identificar. Mas ele não podia ficar parado. Quando finalmente as coisas com ele e Kagome se ajeitaram, Kikyou surge e estraga tudo.

Inuyasha rapidamente a persegue. Ela entra em uma floresta e a distância entre eles diminuiu. Finalmente Inuyasha se coloca diante de Kikyou, impedindo-a de passar.. Ela desceu de um unicórnio. Joga Kagome no chão e diz:

- Vamos, Inuyasha, se você gosta tanto assim dessa garota, me mate!

Inuyasha ficou totalmente surpreso com o que Kikyou falara."Como poderei matá-la?" pensava ele.

- Bom, já que você não reage, é porque você não gosta tanto assim dela.

Ela aponta seu arco para Kagome, que estava caída, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Inuyasha perfura o estômago de Kikyou com sua espada.

- Me desculpe –disse ele, baixo – você não me deixou outra opção.

Kikyou caiu no chão. Inuyasha vira-se de costas e ampara Kagome. Kikyou ainda consegue erguer o arco e atirar um ultima flecha em Inuyasha, perfurando as suas costas. Dias se passaram, e, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku e Sango, já não tem mais razões para continuar uma jornada. Miroku teve a sua maldição curada. Sango não pode ter o seu irmão de volta, mas conseguiu, pelo menos, fazer um digno enterro para ele. Uma nova sacerdotisa se elegeu, mas não foi Kagome. Ela recusou ao cargo, pois, se tornando uma sacerdotisa, não poderia viver ao lado de Inuyasha.

- Kagome –disse Inuyasha, em uma noite que eles estavam contemplando a lua – você quer namorar comigo?

Kagome ficou chocada com a proposta de Inuyasha. Voltando a si, ela responde:

- É claro que sim! – e lhe dá um suave beijo.

Miroku e Sango estão ao lado deste casal. Miroku aproveita a brecha e repete a mesma pergunta:

- E você Sango, quer namorar...

- Sim!!!!

- Mas você nem me deixou terminar!

- E precisa? Eu esperava esse momento há muito tempo.

- Bom, então, devo lhe oferecer uma coisa -Miroku tira do bolso uma caixa pequena. Ao abrir, Sango se depara com um lindo colar de pérolas.

Sango fica impressionada com o que o monge lhe ofereceu.

- Fui eu mesmo quem fez –disse Miroku, todo exibido.

- É lindo! Obrigada!

- Só isso que eu ganho?

- Espertinho. Claro que não. –Sango lhe dá um beijo nos lábios.

- Só isso?

- O que mais você quer?

- Um beijo decente!

Sango dá o beijo que ele tanto quer.

- Satisfeito agora?

- É né. Melhor isso do que nada.

- Kagome... –Inuyasha fala sem jeito.

- Sim?

- Eu também fiz algo, mas...Não saiu tão bonito. -Inuyasha tira do bolso uma pulseira, que apesar de Inuyasha menosprezar, era muito bonita. Era feito com vários tipos de ervas, que juntas transmitiam um aroma muito bom. Preso a estas ervas haviam pedras lindas, encontradas apenas no fundo do mar.

- Ai...Inuyasha...São lindas!

- Você gostou?

- Amei! Obrigada.

- Bem, desta vez, eu usarei as palavras de Miroku. Só isso que eu ganho?

- É claro que não, bobo. –Kagome deu um beijo em Inuyasha, não muito demorado, mas com muita paixão.

Dois anos depois, eles (Kagome e Inuyasha e Sango e Miroku) se casaram. Kagome teve gêmeos, um menino e uma menina.

Miroku finalmente teve o filho que tanto queria. Mas, por ele, isso não vai parar por aí.

E eles permaneceram amigos para sempre.

**Oie migo!**

**Amei o capítulo ta muitooooo bom! Gostei ainda mais da parte que a Kikyou morre hauhauahuh.**

**Achei super fofo a Kagome ter gêmeos**

**Pena que já acabo né? Gostei muito de ter revisado ela pra você.**

**Beijos **

**Samy Higurashi**

**;-(...tudo o q começa tem q terminar e, como disse o Fredie Merculie, o show naum pode parar!!!Adradeço muito pela paciencia q a Samy teve comigo.Agradeço aos conselhos das minhas amigas Debby Urashima e Bubby Urameshi.Valeu mesmo, por tudo!.**

Yukyuno Hikari: q bom q vc axou kawaii....eh...finalmente eles foram felizes.brigadu pelos reviews

marcella: eh mesmo...o miroku tava loquinho para "fikar" com a Sango.Agora, acho q ele eteve seu sonho concretizado, neh? "qr ter umm filho meu, senhorita?"...provavelmente usou essa famosa frase...heheh....brigado tbm, nova correspondente por e-mails

**Bom gente, acho q eu naum paro por aki...provavelmente vou fazer uma fic de guerra, pra mudar um pouco o estilo.Mas eu tbm kero fazer uma romance...entaum...fikem atentos para "novas informações"!!!!....**

**Novamente,**

**Obrigado**

**Bjokas**

**Monkey Minamino H. U**


End file.
